Bumming For Chocolate
by Kody777666
Summary: Ummm THIS IS A SUMMARY...Based on Kitty Kat Punk Lovers "Questions With Near"...i suck at summary's, Umm its how me and Mello met. umm...YAOI...later
1. Curtain Up

Mello: Finally you have an idea for a GOOD fan fiction

Kody: Shut up

Mello: No

Kody: Well…I do not own Death note but I own the volumes oh and there is some some yaoi pairings

Mello: Who am I paired with?

Kody: An O/C

Mello: Fudgeicle…what about Matt?

Kody: NearxMatt

Mello: O.O… but…but he is my best friend!

Kody: This is based off Kitty-Kat Punk Lover's Questions With Near

Mello: Your point?

Kody: Pairings are based off it

Mello: ...

Kody: Anyway let's get this train wreck moving

Mello: OK I get off the train

Kody…wow Mello….wow

--

"Damn that kid." A young man said as he bit into his chocolate.

He had yellowish orange hair and wore nothing but leather. His name was Mihael Keehl. He just got out of jail for violating a government building. "Shouldn't of done that to the SPK" a gamer by his side stated.

"Shut up Matt!"

"Hey I bailed you out Mello, but…"

"But what?"

"Umm….I had to use your chocolate money"

Mello stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT!!" Mello yelled.

"Yeah…plus we aren't friends anymore."

Mello eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"Why??"

"Umm…well there is this new kid and…"

"It's Nate…that little fucker."

"But Mello…I love him."

"I love him to- never mind I said that"

"MELLO LOVES NEAR! MELLO LOVES NEAR! HAHAHAHAHA" Matt chanted.

At that second Mello lost it. He punched Matt square in the face. Matt was bleeding.

"Dude! OUCH!"

"Screw off" Mello said and walked off

"Hey!" Matt yelled after him "Where you gonna stay?"

"I'll find a place."

Two days later, that same yellow-haired boy was sitting on the side of the road with a coffee can. He didn't make much but he had enough for a Kit-Kat. He was wanting in line when he saw a newspaper stack behind the counter.

"_Hmm"_ Mello thought. _"Maybe I could see if there's an Ad for work so I can make an honest living."_

"Excuse me." Mello said politely which was very unlike him

"Yes?" replied the clerk

"Could I have a paper?"

"Only if you pay for it."

Mello looked at the chocolate then the paper, chocolate then the paper. He couldn't decide so he took them both and ran like hell. Stopping as far as he legs could take him he looked at the Ad section and saw an ad for a roommate and the rent is free.

"Wow this guy must be desperate for friends."

So Mello decided to skip to the next chapter to find out the O/C he is pair with.

--

Kody: So you like?

Mello: Yes very edgy. I wanna know the O/C.

Kody: Next week

Mello: But I wanna know NOW!!

Kody: Heres a Hersey

Mello: Cookies and cream

Kody: Yes

Mello: COOKIES AND CREAM!!


	2. Annoyance

Mello: Finally

Mello: Finally

Kody: Yes, yes it's early. I would have made it Saturday but I got to go to a party

Mello: Could I come?

Kody: Um, no

Mello: Aweh

Kody: Go be entertained in that direction

Mello: OK!

--

"So…cold."

These were the two words that came for Mello's mouth one fine winter day. He was still searching when, finally, he found it.

"2205A Speer Street…perfect."

Mello walked up to the front door and kno-

--

Mello: Umm Kody

Kody: Why do you interrupt me now that it's the important part?

Mello: There is no more chocolate

Kody: Then go to the store and fucking get some!

Mello: I don't know where it is

Kody: … I'm not getting them

Mello: I'll suffer from chocolate withdraws!

Kody: Then suffer!

Mello holds a gun up to Kody's head

Mello: Get some

Kody: OK OK I'll go to the store

20 Minutes Later

Kody: There. You have 14 bars. That will hold you off for the rest of…today

Mello: Yay

Kody: Could I continue?

Mello: Go ahead

--

Mello walked up to the front door and knocks the door. A young man answered. He was normal height and had black hair with turquoise eyes and his clothes were so fluffy and sof-

--

Mello: Your getting off topic

Kody: Shut up

Mello: Get back on topic and I'll shut up

Kody: Ok Ok

--

He wore a T-Shirt that looked like the original Box-art for Super Mario Bros.

"_Man,"_ Mello thought _"This guy looks like a mixture of Near and Matt…that just sounds bad…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!...I sound like an echo. Echo! Pigs…In…Space!"_

"Could I help you?"

"Erm yes!" Mello shook his head violently to get out of his day dream "I heard you looking for a roommate. Is it possible for me to fill the slot?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" asked the boy

"My name is Mihael, but my friends call me Mello."

"Nice to meet you Mello. My name is Kody. Spelled with a K not a C. I hate that. Oh come in."

Mello stepped into his new place for the next little while. It was quite large. He noticed three things when he came in 1. It was obsessive compulsive clean 2. There was a giant screen TV with Wii, XBOX, PS3, Nintendo, Genesis, Atari, Game Ge-

Mello: I SAID STOPPIT

Kody: I couldn't help it

Mello: Are you really obsessive compulsive?

Kody: No…now lets move on

--

And 3. There was the biggest Oh Henry Bar ever!

"That's it!" Mello yelled "I shotgun this room with the big bed!"

"But that's my bed…"

"So?"

Kody's eyes narrowed. Mello was here for 10 minutes and he was already pissing Kody of.

"This is gonna be a long lifetime."

--

Ok the next update will be the first Saturday in November. Byez

Mello: Tata


End file.
